


across the stars

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Possibly OOC, Sleepy Cuddles, they love each other a lot!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Three unconnected fics of Karkat and Dirk as master and padawan.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 1





	1. passion, yet serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat as Jedi Knight and Dirk is his padawan turned Darksider.

Rain came down heavily. Dirk unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. It was beautiful, black with copper inlays. The crystal inside it hummed. It felt good to hold even now. He walked out of his smoking starship, onto the landing bay and into the rain. Water wetted his hair. He would have to re-style it later. The guards were already waiting for him, blaster rifles aimed at him. They were standing in front of the mansion's gate, guarding his target. He sauntered towards them. He didn't have to rush.

Dirk turned on his lightsaber. Raindrops evaporated with a hiss when it met the magenta light. There was a shout. There was a flash of red light as they all fired. Blaster bolts flew at him. Dirk held his lightsaber up and deflected them easily, not breaking his stride. The bolts hit the guards. Some fell but the guards kept going. They kept firing and Dirk kept deflecting the bolts. He was walking closer but he wasn't thinking of his movements. His body moved from memory, instinct and the guidance of the Force. He missed him, he missed his Master.

His Master would be yelling obscenities as he advanced. The green light of his lightsaber illuminated the scowl on his face as he moved with grace. His Master would be yelling at him to pay attention right now. The edges of Dirk's lips quirked up. He blinked. He had closed the distance. He felt the gap. He felt the Force. His hand snapped out. The guards went flying. Someone lunged at him. He sidestepped it and his lightsaber sank into the person's body.

Dirk looked at the woman's face. She was humanoid, pale eyes wide. He pulled out his lightsaber and she fell to the ground in a heap. His Master would berate him for that too. He turned his gaze on the mansion. He walked to it. He cut through the gate then the front door. Guards rushed at him. Dirk cut through them easily. Oh, his Master would definitely be mad at him now. But he wasn't here. He _couldn't_ be here. He had left and his Master had taken it graciously.

Dirk walked through the mansion, coming closer and closer to his target. His Master had cut off his padawan braid and looked at him with worry. _Please, Dirk, please fucking *call* me. I want to know if you're still fucking alive._ Guards came at him. He beat them without even thinking about it. He turned around. He shoved guards back with the Force. He turned around. He had reached the target's room. He cut a hole through the door.

He walked into the room, coming face to face with his target. The humanoid gasped then scrambled back. Dirk could feel the dark side of the force _hum_. He held out his hand, curling his fingers. The target choked, their hands came to touch his throat. Dirk lifted his hand. The target's feet slowly lifted off the ground. Dirk walked closer. He shoved his lightsaber through the target's chest. The target's hands fell to their side and their body went limp. Dirk released them. They fell onto the floor.

Dirk stared down at the body. His lightsaber hummed, it felt lighter now. It had gotten easier. His Master killed with the grim acceptance that it was something he had to do. Dirk thought he felt the same way once but now, it felt different. It almost felt enjoyable. It had gotten easier and it would hurt his Master to hear it. Dirk turned off his lightsaber then clipped it back to his belt. He walked out of the mansion, pushing the guards away when they came at him. He stepped back into the rain. He looked around the landing bay. His ship was unusable. It was ridden with holes, the guards had shot him down as soon as they caught sight of his ship.

He found the target's ship. The target had kept the ship's doors open in the hopes of escaping. Dirk boarded it. He took off his waist sash, tabard, tunic and boots, leaving his undershirt and pants on. He dried his hair with his tunic then set it aside. He sat down on the pilot's chair. He turned it on. It had a radio. Dirk contacted his client, telling them of a job well done. He could still call but he would have to muster the courage to do that.  
  
He piloted the ship up into the air and out of the planet. He set the ship into auto-pilot. Dirk turned away from the windows to stare at the wall. Dirk sighed. This was terrible. He could ask his Master for advice but that would mean calling him. For help with this sort of thing. He leaned back then closed his eyes. He'll take a nap then he'll decide.

_He stared down at his lap resolutely. He could feel his Master's eyes on him. His Master. His Master had chosen him to be his padawan and the first thing he did was fail a lightsaber test. He was good at fighting! But he somehow failed this one. He could hear a sigh. He tensed. The sofa dipped and he could see his Master's gray robe beside him._

_'Padawan,' his Master said gently. He tensed further. It hurt somehow, to hear such gentleness from his Master. His Master yelled, he never heard him talk so gently. 'Do you feel bad about it?' his Master asked._

_'I shouldn't have failed it,' he muttered._

_'Why not?' his Master asked._

_'I'm good at fighting. I've memorized the lightsaber forms,' he answered._

_'Memorizing it doesn't mean you shouldn't fail at it,' his Master said slowly, 'memorizing it just means you know what it is.' He stared resolutely down at his lap. His Master sighed. 'That was terrible,' he muttered, 'it's alright if you failed.'_

_'It isn't,' he muttered. Something warm landed on his shoulder. He jumped. He turned to look at it through his lashes. His Master had put his hand on his shoulder._

_'Padawan,' His Master said, 'Dirk.' He looked up involuntarily. His Master was frowning but he always did that. His eyes slid away. 'Dirk,' his Master repeated, louder this time. 'Look at me,' he said sternly. He swallowed. He dragged his eyes up. He looked up at his Master. 'It's ok,' his Master said, 'it feels like it but failing one test isn't the end.'_

_'Am I still your padawan?' he asked desperately._

_His Master huffed, his bright red were warm. 'Yes, of course you are. You can fail a thousand tests and you'll still my padawan.'_

_'I won't fail it a second time,' he said determinedly._

_'But *I* did,' his Master said. He blinked at him. 'Yeah, I don't know how I got the title of Jedi Knight either,' his Master admitted._

_'Of course you'd be Jedi Knight,' he blurted out. 'There's no better Jedi Knight than_ you _,' he said passionately._

_His Master smiled, small, bemused and fond. 'Not really,' he said, 'but since we're finally talking, do you want some tea?' He nodded. His Master stood up and went to boil some water._

Dirk opened his eyes blearily. He stared at the ceiling for a moment confused. Right, he was in a stolen ship after a job. He shook his head and turned to the cockpit. He received a message of the payment sent to his account. Good. If they lied, he'd come after them next. A dream about a memory. He really did miss his Master that much. But of course he did, it was only a mere month that they parted. The Force bond they built as master and padawan hummed. It was still there.

There's no better Jedi Knight than you _. He had made that declaration out of childish adoration but even now at twenty-four, he still believed it. You can fail a thousand tests and you'll still my padawan. He had left the Jedi Order. Was it true even now? There was one way to know. Dirk contacted his Master. Memorizing his contact was the first thing he did as a padawan and it was the first thing he did when he left. The radio had could project holograms._

_A figure of droid appeared. 'So you finally called, I was wondering when,' Hal mused._

_Dirk sighed. 'Hello, Hal,' he said flatly, 'I want to talk to my Master.'_

Karkat can't answer right now, he is in a lesson with younglings,' Hal replied, _'I will pass on your message.'_ He was silent for a moment. _'Message sent. Karkat said that he'll talk to you as soon as he finishes.'_ Dirk breathed out. _'So what's up with you?'_ Hal asked.

Dirk looked at him flatly. 'Ok,' he said.

_'Are you?'_

'Stop asking me questions,' Dirk said.

 _'No,'_ Hal replied. Dirk sighed. _'What have you been doing?'_ Hal asked.

'I don't have to tell you anything, I'll only tell my Master,' Dirk said.

 _'Dirk,'_ Hal started. Dirk scowled. Hal sounded gentle. _'We both know that's not true.'_

Dirk clenched his jaw. That was true. He didn't tell his Master of the blood on his hands. He didn't tell him then and he didn't want to tell him now. He knew his Master suspected something but he didn't ask. He was waiting for him to say something or when his patience ran out. Dirk's guilt would break the silence first. 'I don't want to talk to you about this,' he muttered.

 _'If you say so,'_ Hal said. Dirk turned off the call. Nosy droid. He steered the ship to Coruscant and hit hyperdrive. The ship went into hyperspace, arriving in by the planet Coruscant. He entered it's atmosphere and landed on one of its numerous landing pads. He turned off the ship's engine then turned to his clothes. He dressed, boots first then tunic and tabard and finally the waist sash. He got off the ship, leaving it behind. He went to a portal. It would take them to the lower levels.

Only the upper levels received sun so the lower levels were dark. He stepped onto the road and walked to his lodgings. Nobody glanced at him, looking too long would be suspicious. He went into a building then up to his lodgings. Unlike the room he had shared with his Master at the Jedi Temple, it was small and sparse. There was a bathroom, a small stove and sink, enough space for a bed, a chair and a small square table and that was it. He locked the door behind him and sat down on his bed.

Dirk closed his eyes. He reached into their Force bond. _Master?_ He called out.

 _Dirk? Are you hurt?_ His Master asked urgently.

The edges of Dirk's lips quirked up. _I'm ok, I'm not hurt at all. He opened his eyes, suddenly confident. I wouldn't let such a small thing hurt me._

 _Arrogant_ , his Master said fondly. _Is there something you need?_

Dirk looked down at his lap resolutely. _Come over_ , he managed to say.

 _I want to but I don't know where you are_ , his Master replied. Dirk told him where he was. _Ok, I'll come. I'll be there_ , his Master said. Dirk nodded. He looked around his room. He would clean up if it there was enough to clean. He stood up.

He started pacing. His mouth felt heavy. What would he tell his Master? That he missed him, yes, but what else? The job? The blood on his hands? The anger boiling in his gut and the dark side of the force humming in his ear? His Master would not judge him. He admitted to hearing the dark side, he admitted to almost falling, he had admitted to toeing the line throughout the years. His Master wouldn't judge him but it didn’t make it easier. It made it harder. He was supposed to be better than this, to be better than his Master no matter how impossible it sounded. He had failed. He had failed the most important test. He had given into his emotions, he had listened to the dark side and he left the Jedi Order. He had failed.

There was a knock on the door. Dirk jumped. How long did he walk around? He went to the door. He looked through the camera. His Master was standing outside the door, Hal next to him. Dirk opened the door. 'Hello, Dirk,' Hal greeted. Hal was a droid he had built when he was younger, seven feet tall and now with scratched and scuffed black paint. There was a sticker by his shoulder that wasn't there before.

Dirk sighed. Karkat smiled. 'Hello, Hal,' Dirk replied unenthusiastically. He looked at his Master. Black cloak, gray robe, messy hair, nubby horns and frown. He looked the same as when he left. That was good. It really was his Master.

'Dirk!' Karkat said. He looked relieved. 'Can we come in?' he asked. Dirk stepped aside. They went inside, Hal had to bend slightly to walk through the door. Dirk closed it and locked it.

'This place sucks,' Hal said.

'I know, Hal,' Dirk said flatly.

'You should get another one,' Hal said.

'I know, Hal,' Dirk replied.

'Hal, stop bothering him, you can do that later,' Karkat said.

'Thank you, Master,' Dirk said dryly.

'You're welcome,' Karkat said. He set down a bag. Dirk looked at it. 'Things I thought you might need. It's good to know I'm right. Sit down, I'll get the tea ready.' Dirk did as he was told without protest while Hal sat down on the chair. Karkat took out a kettle from the bag then went to the sink. He filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. He returned to the bag. He took out a tin of tea, cups, spoons and milk and sugar from it, setting them on the table. Dirk watched him move. He turned to Dirk and came to stand before him. 'Can I sit down?' he asked.

'Yes,' Dirk answered. Karkat down beside him. He held out his hand, palm up. Dirk laid his hand on it. It was calloused and warm.

'What happened?' Karkat asked quietly.

Dirk's tongue felt heavy. 'I had a job,' he said, 'I killed them.'

Karkat frowned. His bright red eyes were worried. 'It's ok,' he said.

'I don't feel bad about it,' Dirk said, 'I feel bad that I don't feel bad about it.'

'That happens,' Karkat said. Something in Dirk's chest loosened. His Master always somehow understood.

'That wasn't the first time,' Dirk admitted.

'The duties of the Jedi sometimes requires killing,' Karkat stated. 'And you were always worryingly good at it,' he admitted.

His Master didn't mean it as a compliment but Dirk felt proud. 'I could hear the dark side,' he said quietly. 'I gave in,' Dirk admitted.

'That happens too,' Karkat said.

'I failed the test,' Dirk confessed.

'And I get failing fucking sucks but it's not the *end*,' his Master said. 'I have a question if you want to hear it.'

Dirk did. He didn't. 'Yeah,' he said.

'You feel bad about failing this test that you are about killing,' Karkat said.

Dirk thought it over. 'You're right,' he admitted.

'I always am,' Karkat said dryly. He frowned in thought. 'Failing to be a Jedi hurts. Being raised by the Order and wanting to be a Jedi your whole life, of course it'll fucking hurt. It'll stay with you, yeah, it will lessen but I don't think it will ever fully go away. You'll have to deal with it.'

'Great,' Dirk said. His Master smiled. Dirk smiled back. Something whistled.

'I'll go get it,' Hal said.

'Thanks,' Karkat said.

'No problem,' Hal said. He stood up and went to get the kettle.

'But you don't have to deal with it alone,' Karkat said. Dirk looked at him uncomprehending. 'Dealing with falling, dealing with feeling that you're a failure, you don't have to do it alone,' Karkat explained. 'We'll be here,' he said determinedly.

Dirk looked at him quiet amazement the frowned. 'Why are you including Hal,' he asked annoyed. Hal picked up the kettle then returned to the table.

'Because he can help. He *is* annoying about it and his plans are mostly unhelpful but once in a while, he can be helpful,' Karkat answered. Hal poured water into the cups, put the kettle down then sat back down on the chair.

'I don't know if I should feel insulted or flattered,' Hal said.

'Both,' Karkat said. He laid his hand on Dirk's shoulder. 'Come on, drink some tea and eat. I brought food too.' They turned to the table. Karkat opened the tin of tea then spooned some tea leaved into their cups, put milk and sugar in Dirk's. He put the cup closer to Dirk.

'Thanks,' Dirk said. 'For everything,' he added quietly.

'I don't think you should thank me. For anything,' Karkat admitted, 'but I guess I'll take it.' He turned to Hal. 'Can you bring out the food?' he asked.

'Already done,' Hal said. Karkat and Dirk looked at the table. The containers of food were on it.

'Thanks,' Karkat said 'How did I not notice that?' he muttered. He picked one up and opened it. He handed it to Dirk. Dirk took it and started eating.

'How did you get through it?' Dirk asked.

'My master helped me and when I had time to meet with my grand master, she tried to help too,' Karkat answered. 'They never judge me for it,' he said quietly, 'they always seemed to understand.' So his Master had that in common with his master and grand master. 'They understood because they felt the same I think. They heard the call of the dark side too.'

'They did?' Dirk asked surprised. He had meet his grand master and great grand master, they were calm and graceful, nothing seemed to faze them.

'They don't look like it but they're emotional too,' Karkat said. 'Sometimes casting their emotions into the Force didn't help. They helped me get through it. So did you.' Dirk swallowed. There was this familiar warmth in his chest with pride. 'I thought about leaving the Order too. As you can see, I never did,' Karkat said with a small dry smile, 'but I'm happy that I stayed. I get to meet you, get to teach you, maybe even help.'

Dirk set the food on the table. 'You are,' he said, 'you did help.'

Karkat smiled, small and relieved. 'Finish eating,' he ordered. Dirk finished his meal. 'What happened to your hair? Should I be worried?' Karkat asked softly.

'You worry anyway,' Hal chimed in.

'He's hair isn't styled,' Karkat said.

'Maybe his hair not being styled is the style,' Hal said.

'He's *fussy* about his hair,' Karkat argued.

'I'm still here, Master,' Dirk said.

'I know,' Karkat replied, 'you're very hard to ignore.'

Dirk's smiled. 'One of us has to care about looks, Master,' Dirk stated, 'I'm ok, don't worry.' He thought about it. 'Or at least not that much,' he added.

'We all know that's impossible,' Karkat stated. He stood up and took off his black cloak, folding it then putting it down on the bed. Dirk looked at it. Karkat went to the bag. He pulled out soaps, clothes and a towel. He put the bath soap, shampoo, towel and clothes on the table. He picked up the empty food container and cups then went to the sink. 'Why are you here?' he asked.

Dirk laid his hand on the cloak. It was soft. 'This is where I sleep,' he answered.

'I mean where why do you sleep *here*?' Karkat asked, 'you have better standards than this.'

'I won't stay here long,' Dirk said.

'Good,' Karkat said, 'I would be very disappointed if you did.' He washed the food container. 'Go to the fresher so you can sleep,' he ordered.

'Yes, Master,' Dirk answered dutifully. He stood up and took off his clothes, leaving only his pants. He set his lightsaber on the table then picked up the things off the table. He went to the fresher and turned on the shower. His shower was quick, he didn't want to stay longer this time. He couldn't waste his time with his Master. Dirk patted himself down. He put on the clothes. There were white, soft and new. It felt good to wear something new.

He walked out of the fresher, towel in his hands. His Master has returned to sitting on the bed and he was reading something from his datapad. Dirk looked at him hungrily. He noticed then that he had gotten taller than him but it seemed even more different now. It felt strange to look at him. His Master seemed smaller, more delicate. 'You still have your lightsaber,' Karkat said. Dirk blinked. 'I thought you'd have another one by now.'

'I'm keeping it. It's one of the things you gave me, I'm never throwing it away,' Dirk answered.

Karkat's expression softened. 'I didn't give it to you. You gave it to yourself.' The warmth in Dirk's chest blossomed. You gave it to yourself. That pleases him more than he can put into words. But that wasn't new, his Master often made him speechless. He came to sit beside his Master. Their arms touched and their Force bond thrummed comfortingly.

'Will you stay?' Dirk asked.

'Only for a few more minutes,' Karkat answered sadly.

Dirk thought about it. He laid his head on his Master's shoulder then wrapped around his arms around his waist. Karkat stilled. He shouldn't be doing this. Dirk was his padawan and now an outsider of the Order. His hand came up to rest on Dirk's head. 'Who am I?' he asked quietly.

'You are my padawan,' Karkat answered automatically.

'I'm not anymore,' Dirk pointed out.

'Even if you aren't anymore, you are still my padawan,' Karkat said determinedly.

'"You can fail a thousand tests and you'll still my padawan,"' Dirk quoted.

Karkat frowned in confusion then his expression cleared. He had said that so years ago. 'It still stands,' he said. 'You are a stubborn, angsty, arrogant know-it-all and *annoying*-' Dirk lifted his head to look at Karkat offended. 'You are,' Karkat insisted, 'but you are still my padawan. I won't leave you. Not for anything.' He looked into Dirk's eyes. Dirk was all that and more and Karkat loved him with all his heart. 'Attachment,' he admitted dryly.

'Oh.' That was all Dirk could say. The warmth in his chest blossomed into happiness. 'You will always be my master,' he managed to say.

'That doesn't mean you'll listen to what I say. It never stopped you before,' Karkat said flatly.

Dirk smiled. 'I'm an arrogant know-it-all remember?' he asked. Karkat sighed and Dirk's smiled widened. Dirk lowered his head again and they stayed like that for a few more minutes.

'I have to go,' Karkat said quietly. Dirk hesitantly let go of him. 'I've brought other things too,' Karkat said, 'there's more food and clothes in the bag. Hal?'

'Already on the table,' Hal replied.

'Thanks,' Karkat said. He laid the back of his hand on Dirk's face. 'Call me,' he ordered.

Dirk nodded. 'I will,' he murmured. Karkat stored his datapad in his cloak then stood up. Dirk followed.

'Do you want Hal to stay?' Karkat asked.

'Fuck no,' Dirk answered, Karkat smiled, 'I'll disassemble him within a day.'

'You can call him too if your ever need any help,' Karkat said.

'I will never do that,' Dirk replied.

'That hurts my feelings,' Hal said.

'Good,' Dirk said.

Karkat shook his head fondly. 'Come on, we're going,' he told Hal. Hal slowly stood up. They all went to the door. Dirk opened it and Karkat and Hal walked out. 'Call me,' Karkat repeated.

'I will,' Dirk promised. Karkat and Hal walked away and Dirk closed the door. He breathed out. Time to find another job.


	2. chaos, yet harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk went dark side and Karkat followed him.

Dirk did his stretches. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. It was heavy in his hands. He wasn't used to its weight just yet. It was new and still strange. He had made a new one a week before, even going to the Ilum to get a new kyber crystal. Maybe he can give it a try soon. Dirk moved through the forms. The room was silent. Their Force bond was still intact. It thrummed with his Master's focus. Dirk let himself feel it as he went through his exercise.

They were in a hotel room in the planet Coruscant. His Master had brought a surprising amount of money to pay for it. His Master had prepared for this and Dirk was grateful for it. The hotel room was spacious, had good food and wonderful view of outside. The sky was filled with airspeeders, set against the setting sun.

'Dirk,' his Master called out. Dirk wiped sweat off his brow then turned around. His Master was sitting on a chair and the droid Hal was standing beside him. Hal setting food on the table. He was wearing a simple gray shirt and black trousers and boots. He kept the coloring but it was still so strange 'We'll have to be careful from now on,' Karkat said, 'the Order might come after us.'

'We'll be ready for them,' Dirk said. Coruscant had many places to hide in and they had other solar systems to run to if they wanted.

'We will,' Karkat agreed, 'but there's still other problems. Finding a job would be easy enough but there are other Jedi who have fallen and others who are in the dark side of the force.'

Dirk thought of the stories he had heard from the crechemasters. 'Are you thinking of the Sith?' he asked.

Karkat nodded. 'People said they don't exist anymore but if the Jedi Order still exists then so do they. Regardless of who comes, you better not go with them. I didn't come with you just to chase after you.'

'I won't. You will always be my Master and I will always be by side,' Dirk said.

Karkat didn't smile but his expression was pleased. 'Now put on a shirt.'

Dirk laid his hands on his waist. He was tall, muscled and shone with sweat. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

Karkat sighed. He held up his datapad. 'I've compiled a list of jobs, pick the ones you'll be ok with doing,' he ordered. Dirk went to him and took the datapad. His Master always given his abilities and comfort thought. There were bounties, assassinations and guarding.

Dirk looked through the jobs. 'Will you ever get a new lightsaber?' he asked.

Karkat leaned back. 'Maybe one day,' he answered. Dirk nodded. His Master would be ready. He picked out the jobs then handed the datapad back to him. He dropped down to do push-ups. His Master sighed again, louder this time. Dirk smirked. He sent amusement through their bond. He was met with fond annoyance. Dirk was looking forward to fighting by his Master's side. Wherever they will go.


	3. emotion yet peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Knight turned Darksider Karkat and Dirk's his padawan now Jedi Knight.

'Dirk?' Roxy asked softly. Dirk opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling. He was in a spaceship flying though space in search of his missing Master. Dirk sat up. He prodded at the Force bond they built as master and padawan. It was still there. His Master didn't cut it when Dirk has become a Jedi Knight. It was silent from his Master's side. Dirk buried his face in his hands.

He had become a Jedi Knight a six months ago and his Master had disappeared a day after he was knighted with only a note and a package. The note said Don't come looking for me. But Dirk couldn't do that. He had scoured Coruscant then went off planet. He had chased him down with the help of his friends but no luck yet. He got off the cot and dressed. He only spent a few minutes styling his hair. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt. Dirk ran his hand under his hair. He could feel the weight of his padawan braid. His Master had cut it with a soft, proud smile. Dirk went to the door. It slid open and he was face to face with Roxy. 'What is it?' he asked.

Roxy looked worried. 'I think we might have found him,' they managed to say.

Dirk stared at them in shock. 'How?' he whispered.

Roxy swallowed. 'Your Master sent a message. Hal received a signal an hour ago.'

'You should have told me right away,' Dirk said then marched past them.

Roxy jogged after him. 'We didn't want to tell you,' they admitted. Dirk stopped then turned around to look at them. 'We know how sad it would make you,' they admitted.

'It doesn't matter,' Dirk said. He continued walking. He walked into the cockpit. Jake was pilot and Jane was his co-pilot. His black seven foot droid Hal stood behind their chair. 'What did he say? Where did the signal come from?' he asked urgently. Jane and Jake glanced at each other then looked at Dirk. They looked at him worriedly. Their eyes moved to Hal.

'Hal?' Jane asked.

'I'll play it for you,' Hal said.

There was a crackle of the radio then a voice, his Master's voice. Low and raspy. _'You've been looking for me. Stupid,'_ his Master said with fondness, _'but this can't go on for any longer. Come find me, it's time to end this.'_

'The signal came from Ilum,' Roxy said. Dirk looked at the floor. Ilum. He had went to that planet years ago. After the strange Jedi Knight Karkat Vantas took him as his padawan, he had taken him there to find the kyber crystal for his lightsaber. He had picked one and it was the first time he had seen him smile. Small and soft and fond. The strange Jedi Knight Karkat Vantas had turned into his Master. Dirk lifted his head. 'Let's go,' he said determinedly. Jake nodded. The ship went into hyperdrive.

Dirk sat down on the floor, staring at it. Six months, he had searched for his six months and he would search for him even it would take him for years. But it was ending because his Master had called him. _Time to end this._ What did that mean? Dirk clenched his jaw. It didn't matter what it meant, he won't let his Master end this. Not now, not ever.

There was a shadow over him. Dirk looked up. Hal sat down beside him. 'I'm going with you,' he said.

It took a moment for Dirk to process it 'You aren't,' he replied.

'I am. I have to be there. I have to see him,' Hal insisted.

'Why?' Dirk demanded.

'It's different but Karkat is my master too,' Hal said.

Dirk stared at him. His shoulders slumped. 'Ok,' he muttered. That was the only thing he could really say. That was true, it really was. Hal was annoying and frustrating. His Master had agreed with that assessment but every time he had wanted to disassemble Hal, Master had stopped him each time. His Master was fond of Hal and taught him as many things as he taught Dirk.

Roxy stopped in front of him. They handed him a thermos and a bowl of soup. Dirk ate and drink without tasting any of it. He handed them back to Roxy. They stepped back without a word. They looked at him with worry then looked at Jake and Jane. They went to wash them and put them back.

Dirk slumped against the ship wall. Hal rested his hand on Dirk's shoulder. It was heavy. Dirk didn't have it in him to muster some annoyance to shrug it off. The weight was comforting. The ship thrummed around him as it moved through space. How long would it take to reach Ilum? 'You won't survive in Ilum,' Dirk declared.

'Only because you made me that badly,' Hal replied. Dirk turned to look at him. He looked at Hal insulted. 'You're the one that brought it up,' Hal said. Dirk stood up. Jane turned in her chair to look at him. 'I'm ok,' he said. Jane's expression said that she didn't believe him. Dirk looked at Hal. He nudged him with his foot. 'Come on,' he muttered. They walked away.

They arrived in Dirk's space. Dirk spent the hours making changes to Hal. There was materials around the ship that he and Roxy hoarded throughout the trip. Dirk took a break. He would see his Master again. He would drag him back with him, his Master wouldn't hurt him. More than he already did anyway. Roxy came by to give him food and drink. 'What are you doing?' they asked.

'Making changes to Hal. It's freezing in Ilum, he’ll break there,' Dirk replied absentmindedly.

'Making any progress?' Roxy asked.

'A little,' Dirk answered.

'I'll help!' Roxy said insistently. They sat down beside Dirk and went to work. They ate together. As the hours passed, Dirk slowly relaxed. Working with Roxy was sometimes frustrating but now, it felt good. It eased the pain even if only a little bit. They finished the work for the day. They didn't bother putting the parts away. Dirk laid down on his cot while Roxy lied down on theirs. There was silence. 'What're you gonna do when you find him?' Roxy whispered.

'Drag him back,' Dirk answered without hesitation, 'it doesn't matter if he'll come willingly or not. I'll drag him back.' Roxy reached out their hand. Dirk held it then gave it a squeeze. He stared at the ceiling in the dark. The ship whirred around him. Roxy slept but Dirk didn't follow, _couldn't_ follow. There was a knot in his gut and it didn't loosen enough to let him sleep. He breathed in then breathed out. Dirk did his breathing exercise then closed his eyes. He slipped into sleep.

_Cool. It was cold. There was snow under his feet. He looked around. This place, this placed looked familiar. Up ahead, a figure was standing. He squinted. His eyes widened. He lurched forward then broke into a run. 'Master!' he shouted. He ran towards the figure as fast as he could. He ran and ran and ran and ran. He stumbled but he managed to straighten. He kept running. He didn't know how long he had been running but the distance didn't shorten. The distance remained the same. He took a deep breath. 'Master!' he shouted as loud as he could. If it ruined his throat it didn't matter. 'Master!_

Dirk cracked his eyes open. He looked at the wall blearily. He set his hands on the floor and pushed himself up. Roxy was at the table, working already. He slowly stood up then walked to then. He sat down on the chair next to them. Roxy nudged him then nodded to the cup and bowl Hal was holding. Dirk nodded. He ate and drank then went back to work. They managed to finish the changed to Hal in a few hours. More insulation. He would survive the cold of Ilum. Dirk laid his head on the table. Roxy rubbed his back.

They stayed like that for several minutes. When Dirk could managed it, he sat up. They turned Hal and stowed the materials away. Dirk went back to his cot and lied down. He shouldn't spend time just lying down, he knew that but he couldn't get up. He felt so tired. He just wanted his Master. Wanted his hand on his shoulder, wanted to hear his voice. He missed his padawan braid. He wanted to go back to six months ago. He didn't even want his knighting anymore. He didn't want to be a Jedi Knight anymore. Dirk slipped into uneasy slumber.

Somebody was shaking him. Dirk opened his eyes. Jane was above him, hand on his shoulder. 'We'll be there in a three hours,' she said quietly. Lightning ran down Dirk's spine. He quickly sat up. Jane looked at him. She didn't bother asking if he was okay. Dirk wasn't okay, he wasn't okay for these past six months. Jane handed him drink and food. 'Dirk,' she prompted. Dirk blinked. He looked down and took them. He ate mechanically then handed them back to Jane. Jane took them then walked away. Dirk stared down at his lap lost. He would see his Master again. After so long, he would see his Master again. Dirk lifted his eyes from his lap. He'd have his Master back. He will.

He stood up. He ran his hand through his hair. Dirk fetched clothes from his bag, picked up something warm. He went to the fresher. He took bath and, finally, set aside time to properly style his hair. He didn't feel like it. He wasn't smart enough or strong enough to be Jedi Knight. He wasn't good enough, how did he get that rank? What did the Council see in him? What did his Master see in him? His Master must be disappointed, there had to be something wrong with him, why else would his Master leave him?

Dirk looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. He felt tired. He didn't feel like it but maybe he could at least look like a proper Jedi Knight. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt. Dirk looked at the mirror. He was Jedi Knight Dirk Strider and he was bringing his wayward Master home. Dirk put on his cloak then walked out. He went to the cockpit, Hal following him.

He looked at his friends. 'When we reach Ilum, you should wear something that'll keep you warm,' he said.

Jake and Jane nodded. 'I will,' Roxy said.

Dirk went silent. His tongue felt heavy. 'Thank you,' he said, 'thank you for helping me with this.'

'We're friends, Dirk, of course I'll help,' Jane said.

'We wouldn't let you search for your Master all by yourself,' Jake said. Dirk's eyes burned. His hand came to cover them. He rabidly blinked the wetness away. He took a deep breath the lowered his hand. 'We'll be close to Ilum in an hour,' Jake said. Dirk nodded. He stepped back, pressing his back against the wall. Roxy went to change.

Hal was beside him. 'We'll drag him back,' he said. Dirk nodded. His expression was determined. The ship got out of hyperspace. The planet Ilum was in front of them. It was light blue and gray. Jane pressed auto-pilot then stood up to change. Jake changed seats, sitting down on the pilot's chair.

Ilum. A thought came to Dirk. Why was his Master in Ilum? There was Jedi Temple there. It was one fo the temples Dirk gave a message to in his search but they answered that they hadn't seen him. When had his Master arrived? Why? They both had come here for his kyber crystal.Did his Master come here for a kyber crystal? Why would he want one. Dirk stilled. To sell or build a new a lightsaber. Why would his Master need a new lightsaber?

The breached Ilum's atmosphere. 'We're tracing the signal now,' Hal said. The ship hovered above the ground. Jane returned and Jake went to change. The ship hummed around them.

'We're here,' Jane announced.

'We found him,' Hal said. The ship landed on the ground, with a heavy thump and it shook. Dirk turned to Hal. The door slid open moments later. Dirk touched his lightsaber then pulled up the hood of his cloak.

'We'll be right here if you need us,' Jake said.

Dirk nodded to him stiffly. 'Affirmative,' Hal said.

'Tell me when you start to freeze,' Dirk ordered, 'I'll drag you back to the ship.'

'I won't. I can’t go back to the ship. _We_ can’t go back to the ship,’ Hal answered. Dirk clenched his jaw. That was true.

They walked out of ship. It was cold but at least there was no wind. Snow crunched under their feet. Up ahead was a spaceship. Dirk set his mouth in a thin line. As they got closer and closer, they saw a figure standing by the ship. They wore black but it wasn't a cloak. They stopped in front of the figure. 'Master,' Dirk said breathlessly.

'I told you not to come find me,' Karkat said.

'I couldn't do that,' Dirk said, 'I couldn't let you just disappear.'

'What happened,' Hal asked.

'I decided to leave,' Karkat said.

'You can't just leave,' Hal said.

'I can. I did,' Karkat pointed out. 'I'm not your Master anymore,' he said.

Dirk shook his head. 'No matter what happens, you'll always be my Master,' he answered.

Karkat snorted. He tilted their head and clipped his lightsaber then pulled back their hood as they turned around. The knot in Dirk's chest loosened. He looked at him hungrily. It really was his Master. He was dressed differently. His clothes were all black, no cloak or robe in sight. But he was still his Master. There was a lightsaber hilt in his hand and he looked tired.

Dirk frowned. He stepped forward. 'Are you ok? Are you hurt?' he asked urgently.

'I'm ok, Dirk,' Karkat answered evenly. Dirk realized with a jolt. It was his Master but at the same time it wasn't. His Master had always run hot, in temperature and in temperament. He was always ready with a scowl or a scolding. He was tense and jumpy too, even in the act of reading he felt angry and it felt like he moved to often. There was none of that now. His Master looked at him. He looked tired but there was no tenseness in his shoulders, no annoyance in his eyes or frown on his face. His Master was calm, posture poised and face expressionless.

Dirk wanted to reach for his lightsaber but stomped down on it. His Master wouldn't hurt him. He shook his head. 'Come back,' he said loudly. He stepped forward. 'Come back with me,' Dirk pleaded.

'I want to,' Karkat admitted, Dirk's heart soared only plummet a second later, 'but I can't.'

'Why not?' Dirk demanded.

Karkat sighed. He really did look tired. Dirk's chest ached. 'I *can't*. I've fallen,' he declared. Dirk's mind went quiet. He stared at his Master. What?

'Fallen?' Hal muttered.

Dirk blinked snapped out of his daze. 'No,' he mumbled. He stumbled forward. He grabbed the front of his Master's shirt then pulled him closer. 'You didn't,' he said desperately. His Master had always grappled with the dark side, he had told him quietly many a nights. His Master wouldn't fall. 'You would never fall,' Dirk said.

'I did,' Karkat answered simply, his hand came up to rest on top Dirk's hand, 'I did.' Karkat lifted his shield, letting Dirk feel his side of the bond. Dirk's eyes widened. His Master's side felt different. It felt cold, colder than the air around them. Biting and it seethed. It was the dark side of the Force.

'No,' Dirk whispered. His breath hitched. 'No,' he sobbed.

'I can't go back, Dirk,' Karkat said gently.

'Why?' Dirk gasped. What pushed his Master over the edge?

'It doesn't matter,' Karkat replied. Dirk wanted to shout. It did matter, it mattered to him. 'It was always gonna happen. It was only a matter of time.'

'That doesn't matter,' Hal said, 'you're coming back with us.'

Karkat turned his head to look at Hal. 'You'll have to drag me,' he said.

'We will,' Hal said determined.

'Come back,' Dirk managed to say, 'come back.'

'I won't,' Karkat said. He let go of Dirk's hand then stepped back. Dirk couldn't do anything but let go. He stared at his Master. Karkat met his gaze. His bright red eyes were calm. His hand moved to rest on his lightsaber.

'Why did you come here?' Dirk managed to ask.

'It was time to make a new lightsaber, my lightsaber felt wrong to use,' Karkat answered.

'Why?' Dirk asked desperately, 'why did you leave?'

'You were knighted, it was a good time as any,' Karkat answered.

Dirk breathed in. It couldn’t be. 'Was it me?' he managed to ask. It wasn't. He didn't want it to be.

'Yes,' Karkat answered. Dirk didn't want to hear the rest of it. 'You were frustrating, you both were. Stubborn, angsty, arrogant,' Dirk should have known, he should have known. This was his fault after all. He wasn't smart enough or strong enough to be Jedi Knight. He wasn't good enough. What had his Master seen in him? 'Know-it-all and annoying but you, Dirk!' Karkat called out. He knew that look. Dirk was lost in his thoughts. Dirk,' he said gently, 'you're a Jedi Knight.' Dirk stared at him. 'You'll be a good one,' Karkat said proudly, 'I know it. Take care of yourself.' He looked at Hal. 'Take care of yourself too. Take care of each other.'

Karkat stepped back. He noticed then that he had gotten taller than him but it seemed even more different now. It felt strange to look at him. He knew that his Master could fight, he had fought before he took him as padawan. But here and now his Master seemed smaller, more delicate.

Karkat looked at Dirk. His foolish and brilliant padawan and his droid. 'Go back, both of you,' Karkat said. He turned around then went back to his ship.

'Will you ever come back?' Hal asked.

'I don't know,' Karkat admitted, 'maybe when I'm ready.'

'You will always be my Master,' Dirk said.

'And you will always be my padawan. Goodbye.' The ship's door closed. Minutes later, the ship thrummed as its engine turned on. The wind kicked up. Dirk closed his eyes and turned away. The ship went up into the air and flew away.

Dirk didn't know how long he was standing there. He breathed out. His breath hitched. He brought his hands up. Dirk cried. 'Come on,' Hal said. Dirk didn't hear him. Hal wrapped his hand around Dirk's bicep. He pulled. Dirk stumbled. Hal kept pulling and Dirk mindlessly went. Hal dragged him back to the ship. The ship's door opened. Jake, Roxy and Jane looked at them worriedly. The ship's door closed behind them. The ship was quiet, the only sound was Dirk's sobs.

'What happened?' Jake asked quietly.

'He's gone, Karkat's gone,' Hal answered. Dirk kept crying.


End file.
